A standard power door latch for an automotive vehicle such as described in U.S. Pat. 4,518,180 or in copending patent application No. 218,238 filed 12 July 1988, (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,339) has a rotary latch fork normally carried on the door post and operated by a motor to engage around a bolt projecting from the door edge both to pull the door closed and to push it open. Such a latch allows the door to be closed very tightly without, however, the user of the door having to slam it.
Although such latches have been known to be provided with child-proofing devices, it is still possible to operate their main switches while the vehicle is moving, allowing a door to open. In addition the latches are tempting for children to play with, so it is possible for a child to actuate such a latch while th vehicle is stationary to the point where its motor burns out.
Another disadvantage of these latches is that they can shut on the user's clothing or fingers and will attempt to close and clamp them tightly, potentially injuring the person, damaging his or her clothing, or jamming the latch. Frequently the latches are set to overload and stop only if they are exerting sufficient force to cause considerable injury, as the force necessary to close a tightly fitting door under the best of circumstances is considerable.